


another side to the story

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Armitage Hux, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Armitage Hux welcomes the Knights of Ren back from a long, grueling campaign on a far-off planet.To the public, the relationship between the emperor and his warriors has always come across as a loyal but ultimately formal one. Devoted, but only because of duty.In actuality, it runs far deeper than that.





	another side to the story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaWekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaWekka/gifts).



> So, this is a very self-indulgent fic for my friend who has developed this AU with me. Basically, it adds the Knights of Ren into my preexisting Emperor Hux AU and makes them a part of Hux's "pack." We made up our own OCs for the Knights, too! I'll list basic traits for them below.
> 
> Nor: Male Chiss, oldest of the pack  
> Iashel: Female Lethan Twi’lek  
> Usureen: Female Togruta  
> Ssrelnak: Male Sirenoid (reptilian/amphibious alien race)  
> Viszaz: Female Dathomirian  
> Eroni: Female Zeltron

Emperor Hux knew how important public perceptions were. Well-versed in the art of propaganda, every appearance outside the palace walls, every broadcast treaty signing, every show of military might was consciously calibrated to implant his unconquerable image in the minds of his subjects—as well as all those who would challenge him.

Because there were those that still did, even years into his reign. Hux would’ve found their persistence admirable if it weren’t so irritating. Especially when they started rallying to the point where they posed an actual _threat_ , and necessitated immediate and crushing retaliation.

The resulting campaign had lasted for months. Hux knew he couldn’t allow this latest rebellion to flourish, gain even more traction and support throughout the galaxy, but they had proved harder to quash than he initially believed. They’d routed his empire in a couple of key skirmishes, guerrilla tactics unexpectedly exposing the weaknesses in his precisely mechanized troops.

Eventually, Hux’d had to sent in his knights to the heart of the rebellion’s forces, based on the swampy planet of Negilia. Led by their Master, they’d stormed against their enemies and pushed them back, only to meet unexpected resilience. Hux had spent many a night unable to sleep as a result, sitting out in the cool breeze of his balcony and looking up at the sky, at the deep expanse of space that separated him from those most loyal of warriors. Though he’d never wavered in his confidence in their abilities—their raw power alone and indomitable might together—he feared each day he’d receive a communication informing him that one or more had been lost.

But his horrible premonitions had not come to pass. In a stroke of lucky or mercy, the galaxy, apparently tired of taking what Armitage Hux valued most, had returned his knights and their master to his side.

Hux had planned quite the ceremony for their arrival. Great fanfare greeted them as their shuttle landed out on the parade grounds, with scores of people and huge banners of red and black hanging from the outer ramparts of the palace. Music and cheers swelled through the air as the gangplank opened, revealing seven figures clad in varying shades of black and white and accented by red. Armor by Hux’s own design, and—in his estimation—far better than the shabby robes they’d worn before.

The public clamored as the knights strode purposefully down the long roll of red carpeting, lined with steadfast troopers. They raised their blasters up in salute as the triumphant warriors passed, a wave of motion leading all the way up to the raised stage where the emperor stood before a large curtain bearing his symbol, his unyielding presence a pillar of white against the vast sea of red.  

Each knight took turns bowing as they reached Hux, touching their masks to his gloved knuckles in reverence. Hux held poised and stoic, the slight breeze fluttering at the hem of his grand cape as the knights rose, one by one, and took their place behind him. Ren came up last, and Hux could hear his breathing through the vocoder of his mask as swept in close, silver embossment nearly brushing up against his lips as Ren leaned in to touch their foreheads.

“Not yet,” Hux whispered, inaudible to everyone but the two of them, and with a slight nod Ren resisted and took his position at Hux’s right hand. The cheering crowd quieted as the emperor walked to his elegant podium, chin held high.

For once Hux kept his speech concise, though not so much so that it could come across as thoughtless. His voice rebounded around the high walls and rippling banners, the rapt crowds, the very sky above them. He spoke of the magnificence of victory, the futility of resistance, and the reward bestowed upon all those that fly the colors of his empire. Above all, he lauded the role of those who stood behind him, defending his right to rule the galaxy as he saw fit.

All shall know the bravery, the loyalty, the _brutality_ of his knights.

* * *

In private, things were very different.

His knights followed him in a regimented fashion at first, as they swept through the yawning hallways of the palace, forcing every guard and retainer to bow in reverence—or fear—as they walked by. But as they drew closer to the lift leading up to the emperor’s private chambers, decorum and regiment fell a bit to the wayside.

Nor was the first to crack the respectable silence.

“Armitage, you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to getting railed on a _comfortable_ bed after so long.”

A laugh took Hux by surprise. Instantly, the tension amongst Ren and his knights dissipated, a cosy mix of scents filling the air instead as they joined in on the chuckling. As everyone got into the lift together and closed the door, the helmets started to come off, revealing each familiar face. Nor’s cool, blue skin. Iashel’s swinging lekku. Viszaz’s proud expression, accented by her tattoos. Usureen’s soft, unassuming eyes, Eroni’s smile, Ssrelnak’s rippling tendrils. And finally, the flurried mane and intense gaze of Kylo, who was the first to lean in and claim Hux’s lips in a kiss.

“Getting started already, are we?” Nor smirked as Kylo wrapped his arms tight about the emperor’s waist, pulling their bodies flush. Hux chuckled once he broke the kiss, the lift simmering with pheromones eager for relief.  

Unfortunately, the elder knight’s lust would have to wait for later, because as soon as Hux keyed in the access code to their shared chambers, Amelie and Sylmar jumped up and raced over from where they’d been playing with their wooden figures in the foyer, dropping them onto the damasked carpet in their excitement.

“You’re all back!” They chorused, instantly latching onto Kylo’s legs before their father could get even one full step into the room. He laughed softly as they clung to him, before bending down and sweeping them both up into his arms.

“Getting so heavy,” Kylo jostled the giggling twins in his arms, turning to Hux, “what’ve you been feeding them?”

“Nothing unusual,” Hux faced his mate and leaned in to greet each child with a soft kiss to the forehead, “they merely take after their sire.”

In the living room General Mitaka sat cross-legged on the floor with Aeon, helping her to pin an impressive array of beetles onto a stretched piece of canvas and looking slightly queasy. He looked up as soon as Hux entered, greenish face quickly switching to pale when he noticed the unmasked knights filing in behind him.

“H-Hello my emperor,” Mitaka rose, still giving a salute out of habit, “spectacular speech earlier, I had them watch it on the holoprojector. While they had their dinners, of course.”

“Well done, Dopheld. You’re excused for tonight,” Hux said, scanning the room to find the remaining two children, Leander and littlest Nephrit, squashed into a plush armchair and reading a holobook. Leander sounded out each word carefully, pointing to the pictures and propping his sister up so she could follow along.

Mitaka inclined his head, showing respect to both the emperor and his entourage as he made his leave, but not before catching Viszaz’s notice.

“We meet again, maleling,” she practically purred as Mitaka tried to skirt past her. He let out a squeak at her sultry tone, pale cheeks flushing madly as he jerked his head in another bow and quickly scampered off

“She _likes_ that one,” Nor smirked, watching Mitaka retreat through the front door before raising his eyebrow at Viszaz. She shrugged her large shoulders.  

“Perhaps. But he cannot compare to our emperor.”

A ripple of assent drifted through the knights, punctuating by Kylo leaning in and pressing a kiss to Hux’s blushing cheek.

By then Aeon had popped up from her seat on the floor, trundling over with her newly pinned collection of bugs to show off to her parents. Leander too, decided to close the holobook and hoist his baby sister up in his arms as he slid out of the armchair. Nephrit let out a tiny yawn, before turning to suckle sleepily at the ear of her stuffed toy as Leander handed her off to Hux and summarily attached himself to the emperor’s leg.

Kylo eventually let Amelia and Sylmar down on the ground, needing a break as they wriggled in his arms. Thankfully, Viszaz offered to play wrestle with the still-rambunctious twins until they tired, inviting Ssrelnak along in a pretend game of “the Two Brave Younglings Versus the Wicked Monsters,” as she put it. Hux’s belly rumbled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten much since the morning, but before he could move to the kitchen Eroni waved her finger and smiled secretively, leaving a puff of rosy pheromones in her wake as she set about retrieving the snacks herself. With little left to do, Hux decided to sit on the couch, with Nor and Kylo quickly joining him on both sides. After passing the bundled, fussing Nephrit over to his mate, Hux let Leander crawl up into his lap and curl up against him.

“Did you see mummy’s speech, dearest?” The emperor murmured, brushing a bit of coppery hair off his son’s forehead. Leander nodded, shyly sticking a finger in his mouth. The boy always hung onto each and every one of his words even if he didn’t fully understand them, as if he just enjoyed the sound of his father’s voice. It made Hux remember, years back, when he’d watched his sickly newborn from outside the thick plastic of the incubator, crooning gently and promising to hold him as soon as he was well.

He rubbed Leander’s back, feeling him mumble and cuddle closer against his stomach. Beside them, Nor chuckled and leaned in, cool temperature radiating off his skin.

“He loves to listen to you, Armitage. Then again, anyone who values the art of oration would.” Hux smirked at the compliment, only to furrow his brows when he noticed a glisten of red on his knight’s forearm.

“You didn’t have all your injuries tended?” Hux frowned, taking Nor’s hand to get a better look at the wound. It didn’t seem particularly deep, blood long dried against the tatter of his sleeve.

“What, this? Only a scratch,” Nor dismissed, but Hux won’t let it go.

“Even a scratch can turn deadly if left untreated. I won’t have you die by such trivial means,” Hux stated as he shifted Leander in his lap, intending to sit him on the couch so he can retrieve some bacta, but the boy shook his head and tugged at Hux’s robe.

“I want to help Papa Nor, mummy. Please?”

Hux was surprised. Usually Leander would balk and grow queasy at the sight of any blood, but he looked up at Hux with unusual determination in his eyes. He proudly stroked Leander’s hair, parting it with his fingertips before patting him on the cheek.

“Of course. Do you know where mummy keeps the bacta strips, dearest?”

Leander nodded and slid off of Hux’s lap, toddling off to the cabinet under the refresher sink to receive the little emergency first aid kit. He brought back more bacta strips than necessary for such a little cut but Hux didn’t mention it, content to watch as Leander settled on Nor’s lap this time. He stuck out his tongue as he peeled the protective backing away from the strip and pressed it onto the wound when Nor rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm.

“Wonderful job, little brave one. It’ll heal right up now,” Nor flexed his fingers, as if testing his strength. Leander gave a rare smile, before accepting a hug from him.  

With his knights all safely under the same roof again, Hux felt more at ease than he had in months, since they’d all left to fight against the rebellion. Their happy scents flourished and mingled as soft laughter filled the air. Everything felt gentle, relaxed—and it took Hux a moment to fully realize just how odd that was.

Any given outsider knew them only as the emperor and his warriors, stark symbols of power, stripped of nuance or personality. In the past, Hux had made that same mistake, looking down on both Kylo and his knights as mindless weapons dedicated in service of silly mysticism he didn’t care to understand. Never had he ever imagined they’d become such an integral part of his life, his empire, his future.

Hux had seen Nor break an assassin’s neck with a pulse from the Force alone, but now he carefully bobbed Leander on his knee. And Viszaz—who had torn the innards from enemies who thought disarming her would render her an easy kill—hefted Amelia and Sylmar up with her strong arms as they squealed and swung their legs out of reach of Ssrelnak’s tickling claws. Iashel, who had witnessed untold horrors in her life and _suffered_ so dreadfully, knelt on the floor with Usureen, telling a rapt Aeon about all the monstrous bugs they’d had to fend off on Negilia. From the kitchen, Eroni returns with a platter of simple snacks, the slender fingers Hux often found wrapped around the haft of her saber now feeding his children. Bloodthirsty, vicious warriors, all of them—yet Hux felt no concern that they would ever bring harm to either himself or his family.

All at once, as he absorbed the sheer domesticity of the scene before him, Hux realized what it was that he had.

A _pack_. A concept Hux had always found a bit archaic, even juvenile when he actually deigned to give it much thought. As a general, he'd always commanded and controlled from a solitary vantage point, occasionally collaborating but otherwise never accepting help from anybody— _especially_ not when it came to personal matters.

But becoming emperor had necessitated some new perspectives. As had becoming a father.

“You missed us,” Kylo mumbled against his ear, one arm sliding around Hux’s waist as he cradled their daughter in the other. Hux simpered and leaned back against his mate’s bulk, letting Kylo kiss the top of his head as he watched Nephrit peer out from beneath her messy black bangs.

“I’ve forgotten about you mind readers. I’ll have to start being careful again, lest you lot hear something you shouldn’t…”

“ _Mmm_. Didn’t need to read your mind to know that.” Kylo rubbed up and down Hux’s side, drawing a pleased purr out of him. “You’re practically leaking pheromones all over the place. You’re happy we’re back.”

Hux smiled as he gently tickled Nephrit’s nose, earning him a tiny giggle. With such a strong, capable pack around her, she would grow up as well-protected and loved as all her siblings before her. Hux let her gently suckle the tip of his gloved finger as he raised his head to look at Kylo, leaning in to nuzzle against his cheek.  

“Yes. I suppose I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
